


The Mistress of Dread

by wedjat13



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gods, Memories, Other, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjat13/pseuds/wedjat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki & Thor meet the daughter of their father's old friend Ra of Kmt. Thor & friends cause trouble during their stay, causing Loki to almost be killed at the hands of Sekhmet. She & Loki become bonded, but some time later she banished to Earth stripped of her memories, & powers. Thor ask the Avengers for help find her before Loki does. Pre Thor Post Avengers. I OWN NOTHING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers! I hope you enjoy my story! Let me know what you all think.

"You both look very handsome my son's" Frigga said as she smoothed each of their capes inspecting them both very carefully. Thor batted her hand away as he walked towards his father "I only want you both to look your best." she sighed slightly annoyed at her oldest.

"Yes mother I know, but I care not." He replied smirking at her, she smiled at him lovingly then turned to her youngest "I have never heard anyone complain." he added laughing.

Frigga smoothed a loose strand of her youngest dark hair caressing his cheek gently causing him to smile his infamous smirk "You will behave will you not Loki?" she eyed him with a small smile playing on her lips "This is a very important day you know."

"Yes mother," he said as she handed him his golden horned helmet to wear with the rest of his princely attire.

"They will be arriving soon, Heimdall has just sent word to the gaurds." the warrior goddess Sif announced as she and the rest of the warriors three entered bowing to the Royal family. "Everyone seems to be in quite a frenzy."

"Those who remember the last time they visited Asgard, have been busily spreading news of them." Frigga replied commenting to Sif "It was before Loki was born, and Thor was yet a baby."

"Yes, it was." her husband said as he summoned them all to him with a wave of his hand, "It was indeed quite a spectacle."

"How so my Lord?" Fandral asked inquisitively rearranging his hair which was already as perfect as it would ever be, Loki rolled his eyes as he watched him fusing vainly over his appearance.

"The God King of Kmt, and his family are indeed quite unique. They too once were worshiped as we were in Midgard. They however reigned as gods for well over three thousand of Midgaurdian years. The mortals still are amazed and fascinated with the treasures, temples, and culture they left behind with their influence. Their skin glows of gold, and it is said their bones are made of silver. However one myth is not as true as the mortals would think, they do not have genuinely blue hair made of lapis lazuli. They would use their powers to make it seem that way."

"Made of gold and silver, why would they have had blue hair?" Sif asked shocked yet intrigued.

"Yes, they all are unnaturally beautiful. I suppose the blue hair would have made them look even more other worldly," Frigga replied smiling at her.

"They believe they are gods themselves, as do their people." Loki added smirking.

"How vain," Sif replied arrogantly.

"They are quite powerful, do not assume them soft Sif because they may seem strange to you." Odin added eying her, she bowed her head to him in respect and spoke no more.

"Father," Thor boomed as he looked over at them all."do they enjoy the same sport as we do? Hunting, feasting, and battling?"

"Indeed they do, though they are more reserved in their behavior." Odin replied "If you should like, you and your brother should suggest hunting to the God King Ra and his retinue. I shall attend should Ra."

"What do you think brother?" Thor asked Loki as he swept towards him as Frigga handed his helmet to him next.

"Yes," Loki replied softly looking at his older brother "I assume the rest of our friends will be in attendance?"

"Well of course! It would not be a hunt without them!" he laughed as he clapped his brother's shoulder hard. Loki sighed and walked back to lean against one of the pillars nearest to them. "What sport we shall have!" Thor spoke loudly out of excitement began actively planning what they wished to show the royals.

"My King, they are arriving." one of the royal guards announced.

"Send the rest of the Lords, and Ladies inside." Odin ordered as he walked to sit upon his throne, the others took their places at his side. Quickly the rest of the Asgardian court entered into the Gold Hall they all buzzed excitedly about the impending arrival of the guests, a few moments more had passed then the great doors of the hall opened.

In walked the Royal family of the Realm of Kmt, each dressed in splendid attire with crowns of various shapes, sizes, and textures; made of gold, silver, stones, or feathers. The women wore long tightly fitted dresses of varying colors, and designs, while the men wore knee length kilts of white linen. The all were adorned with varying belts, necklaces of varying sizes, earrings, bangles on their wrists and arms. All the women had long flowing black hair either straight or carefully braided into thin strands, the men either had short dark hair or none at all. They all looked regal and strong with bare chests that were adorned with large pectoral plates that surrounded their chest and neck. Each one of them held a gold staff with an animal standard or animal like symbol atop it. As they walked they walked with a powerful grace as gold sandals glinted softly, and just as Frigga had said as the sun hit their exposed skin they indeed looked "unnaturally beautiful," and just as Odin added "their skin glowed as though they were made of gold". As they drew closer to them they all had the same style of black lined eyes that were drawn out in a cat like fashion. They all looked other worldly, godly, and powerful like stone. They bowed their heads to Odin and his family respectfully, and then parted on two sides, as the last of them entered sitting upon a golden throne with a shade over it, which was seated in a boat having been carried in by 20 servants on each side. To his side sat one of his children who seemed younger than the others, she wore a smaller gold disk upon her head with a gold cobra resting in the middle encircling it. She too had the same style of lined eyes, except she wore every possible shade of gold upon her. She sat motionless next to her father staring straight ahead with unmoving eyes. Once the boat was safely placed onto the floor of the hall the same servants opened a door and guided the God King and his daughter out from the boat. The God King wore a magnificent crown with gold cobras all over, with a solar disk in the middle and two great plumes arising on top of it. He was covered more than the younger men in his retinue, but in a similar fashion. He took his daughters hand, and escorted her revealing that she wore a heavy tight gold dress, and a pectoral necklace of gold, silver, and blue stones, a smaller long necklace of an elaborate eye hung from her neck as well. Her long dark hair hung plainly behind her as she and her father walked closer to Odin's throne as he rose to meet them both.

"Welcome once more to our Realm of Asgard my friend." Odin said graciously taking the free hand of the God King.

"We thank you all for having us." Ra replied with a nod. Though he was much older than Odin, his appearance seemed no more older than his own children eternally youthful as though trapped in stone in the peak of vitality. Odin seemed like an ailing old man compared to the God King "I am very pleased to once again be in the presence of such a fine household." he replied smiling pleasantly observing Thor and Loki.

"Allow me to present my sons. Thor my eldest, who was but a baby last you saw him." he said as he motioned for Thor to come to him which he did in his usual boisterous fashion. Thor smiled and bowed to them both, the God King smiled at him, while his petite child studied him "You have turned out to be quite a strong, fit, handsome young man." he commented and Thor thanked him. "My youngest Loki." Odin added as he motioned to Loki who walked quietly to his fathers side and bowed his head. Ra looked at him pleasantly, and a smirk played at the corner of his lips, "He has keen intelligent  yet mischievous eyes, and such a regal handsome face. Do you not agree Sekhmet?" The petite goddess looked over at Loki who locked eyes with her for a moment, they studied each other for a while before she nodded in agreement. "You must be quite proud of them both? Such uncommonly handsome sons you have Odin and Frigga. Allow me to present my daughter Sekhmet. She was not able to attend the last we were here, she was detained due to some, how should I put it business I needed her to attend to." he pulled her out in front of him to be presented to them all. She nodded her head to Odin, "I am pleased to meet you all, my father has told me much of you Odin King." she said looked back to Odin. "You are most welcome child, I do hope that you will enjoy your visit to our Realm." she made a ghost of a smile, and thanked him once more she once more looked at Loki from the corner of her eye before looking away. "Please show our guest to their rooms." Odin said as he motioned for the attendants to prepare for them. "We will have a great feast in honor of this occasion this evening. If Sekhmet would like a tour since she is the only one of your children who has not come to Asgard, I am sure that my sons, and their companions will graciously take her to see a few things?" Ra looked down at his child and she nodded in agreement. "Thor, Loki please escort the Princess."

"This way my Lady." Thor said with a large bear like smile as he motioned to her to follow him. She looked at him with amused eyes, and then walked besides him. Loki grinned kindly at his father, and then bowed to Ra before following them both, and the rest of the warriors followed. The seven of them walked into the main hallway and stopped to discuss where they would like their visitor.

"Where would you like go first?" Thor asked kindly, as he removed his helmet placing it on a tray a servant carried, she sighed and thought for a moment then replied "I would like to see what you all do regularly here in Asgard. Had you all come to my home, I would suggest the same? I would have taken you to see many things."

"I don't think that you would enjoy anything that we do." Sif pipped up from the back as she rounded between the boys to face the Princess. Sekhmet looked at her with a smirk playing faintly on the corner of her mouth. "We train for battle mostly, ride our horses, go on adventures, charge into battle. Well, not all of us always are, Loki is a bit boring with his nose in a book generally, or practicing his magic tricks." Sekhmet looked at Loki who rolled his eyes in anger as he took off his helmet making it disappear with a wave of his hands, he was about to speak up but was interrupted by Sif, "You might destroy your dress, and lose your jewels?"

"Ah, I see now." Sekhmet who still observed Loki's demeanor, smirked and replied coolly "You must be what the mortals called the Goddess of War? Are you not?"

"Yes, I indeed am." Sif replied proudly smiling.

"I too am known as a Goddess of War... among other things." she replied lightly.

"You, a Goddess of War?" Sif laughed "The soldiers must have worshiped you as a mascot?"

Sekhmet's eyes glittered dangerously "Yes, a type of mascot too."

"I have lead battles, and fought in them along side my battalion." Sif replied boastfully with an arrogant smile. Sekhmet looked at her rather bored as though surveying a child who thought they had more knowledge and understanding than the most intelligent of adults, then smirked.

"Sif." Loki started.

"Loki, I know a true warrior when I see one. This is not a warrior." she interrupted as Loki went to continue. She surveyed Sekhmet noting all the imperfect things about her that made her in her ideas a prefect icon of a typical simpering weak princess.

"Prince Thor, may we proceed with the tour you kindly offered to take me on?" Sekhmet said in her attempt to change the subject.

"This would be a bit of fun though wouldn't it?" Volstagg commented as he too surveyed the glittering petite lady.

"Indeed it would be, don't you think Thor? Loki?" Fandral added smiling sweetly.

"Why don't we just do as Father suggested." Loki said firmly trying to reason with them. Sekhmet looked at him, watching the argument that was about to begin.

"Loki, you are indeed a bore! What are you thinking?" Thor asked grinning at them both, as he dismissed his brother with a wave of his hand. Loki growing frustrated crossed his arms frowning at constantly being pushed aside.

"A match to see which Realm has the stronger Warrior Goddess." Sif replied beaming at the Four of them. Hogun said nothing, only watched amused as their foolish argument continued.

"Trust me this will not work like you imagine." Loki mused to himself loudly enough for all to hear.

"Oh what do you know?" Sif scoffed laughing at Loki. "What of that Princess do you know that would be a force to be feared?" she added looking at Sekhmet with her head turned off in an arrogant twist.

"I would like to go on that tour of the palace." she replied patiently once again trying to change the subject futilely.

"Yes, a match." Thor agreed "Tis an Asgardian tradition at feasts is it not?"

"Brother," Loki warned "father wouldn't"

"Loki! Thor interrupted "Come now! Sif is one of the most accomplished warriors of her sex that you or I know. She is stronger and better than most men. How could this not fair well?"

"I think I will just be going back to my family now." Sekhmet chimed finally giving up her attempts to have the subject changed. "I do thank you all for the um... tour of your grand hallway to somewhere? Good day." but her words were lost as the five of them began to plan out the competition. Sekhmet turned to walk back the way that they came from, when Loki walked in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"I will escort you back Princess Sekhmet." he said looking down at her.

"I think I can find my way, thank you. You all seem rather occupied at the moment." she replied as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He swore her eyes flashed blood red as she rounded him off annoyed nudging him out of her way and continued walking. Loki followed her a few steps then stopped, "I am sorry it didn't turn out the way that was promised." Sekhmet turned around causing the sun to hit her just right. Her skin shined like a thousand suns, it blinded Loki to where he had to shade his eyes by squinting and shading his eyes with his hand. She was quite a beautiful sight to behold, "You are truly made of gold, and silver." he whispered breathlessly as he walked towards her. She moved out of the sunlight back into shadow, suddenly self conscious about Loki's reaction. "My mother and father suspected it, but I didn't think it was possible? I even read in books that it was believed by the mortals that their gods were made out of those properties, except your hair isn't blue. How is it you shine like a thousand suns while the others did not?" Loki asked amazed wanting to touch her to see if her skin felt cold and hard, he studied every inch of her exposed skin with his eyes.

"I was born of my father's fiery eye, the harshest of all light." she replied as she shifted into further darkness away from all light almost embarrassed by that revelation casting her eyes down then looking back up at him.

"Do you always shine that bright?" Loki asked amazed.

"No, only when... only when. Well it doesn't mater." she replied softly looking at him.

"May I, may I...Touch you, feel your skin?" Loki asked boldly looking into her eyes as he cautiously stretched out his hand to try and touch her with his long nimble fingers. She backed away from him, her eyes glowing as though they were about to flash red again. Loki put his hand down bent his head moveing to walk away, except he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned his head to see Sekhmet raise her left hand out to him, "If you must." she said quietly. Loki took his right hand in hers, and with the left ran his fingers carefully over the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes as he did that, and grinned when she looked at him as he rubbed his fingers over the whole of her hand then up her forearm. She looked unfazed then he lowered his eyes back to her hand so that he could inspect it as he then turned it so that the palm faced up. He traced the lines of her hand, flexing the fingers when he finished his tracing. "You feel normal, your fingers are a bit cold, but the rest is warm, and soft. Its fascinating, your skin is just like mine except gold." He commented softly as he looked into her eyes which had softened back to what was the normal color he had first seen. They looked at each other for a moment in silence then, she pulled her hand away with a sharp pull then walked away. Loki watched as she walked back the way that they came from, the sun hitting her right side, she didn't shine brightly like fire, she had a soft glow to her now like the setting sun on a summer eve. He watched her almost mesmerized till she disappeared out of sight studying the way her body moved gracefully, with her hips swaying elegantly. He watched her till she faded out of site before turing to see what stupid plans the rest of them had been plotting.

"Ever the gentleman?" Fandral laughed "You can not even charm a barbarian with that silver tongue of yours?

_"This can be quite amusing I should think? I will play through with this game"_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes at Fandral. "Father will not be pleased, if you go provoking his most honored guest child into a fight." Loki said as he walked to Thor "What will this prove exactly?"

"That I am the best, and that they are nothing more than glittering jewels claiming to be things they are not." Sif replied.

"So you are indeed planning to provoke her into a fight?" Loki asked impatiently looking at all of them annoyed.

"Obviously, though perhaps the All-Father, and the King Ra will agree to it?" she replied shrugging hopefully "To prove the might of each Realm?"

"Now that I can see father going along with." Thor laughed.

"Yes, exactly so." Hougun suggested having listened to the whole conversation finally making his comment.

"This I now can truly see working." Thor said excited "I will suggest it at the feast. Our Mighty Goddess vs their Golden Princess."

"No, no, no, no, no." Loki argued "No, this is a terrible idea."

"Brother, do you not think it wise to show the strength of Asgard to these guest?"

"No, do not. Do not do this, you do not know what you are dealing with. This will end in a great disaster. No, no, don't you dare. Thor!" but it was too late, the five of them walked away to scheme their plot of achieving this endeavor. "That was too easy." he whispered to himself joyfully as he walked back to his rooms with a extremely satisfied grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope that you will enjoy this one just as much as the first.

The day went by quickly and they all were summoned into the feasting hall to once again greet their foreign guests. The guests had changed into more softer versions of their grand clothing, however they all still looked other worldly to the Asgardian Court. They all of them sat down amongst the tables engaging their Asgardian table companions in conversation, except for Ra and Sekhmet. She quietly sat next to her father who himself was seated next to Odin and Frigga. Thor and the others had changed out of their regal armor into more practical clothing for the feast. Thor and Loki were obliged to sit with their family, while their friends went to sit down at the table nearest to theirs.

"How did you like the tour of the palace my dear?" Frigga asked kindly to Sekhmet.

"I liked it greatly my Lady," she lied with a sweet smile on her face, "your sons are quite accommodating, as are their friends."

"What did you like the most?" she questioned, both Thor and Loki stiffened nervously as they knew not what she would say, let alone if she had gotten around the Palace on her own.

"Your library, such a lovely and vast collection you have, you are all so lucky to have it. Loki was kind enough to show me, of course after Thor and rest of their friends gave me a tour of the stables, and armory. Father always taught us that the might of a Kingdom is not through its weapons or warriors, but the intellect that can be found in their libraries." she replied quietly, Frigga looked at her sons who looked positively uncomfortable with fake smiles painted on their faces, and smiled at them happily like only a mother could. "Of course the gardens are quite lovely as well, and the palace itself is impressive."

Thor choked on his wine, and Loki pretend to spill this goblet onto the floor when Sekhmet looked at them both with a wicked look in her eye.

"What have they planned for tomorrow? Surely they did invite you along with them?" Frigga asked kindly.

"That we did not speak of, however I am quite sure that they will both be just as gracious as they were today." She replied coolly as she then sipped her wine.

"Actually mother, I was, well we were thinking that we all could have a sort of competition?" Thor chimed.

"What sort of competition?" Odin asked eying them both.

"Don't do it, don't do it." Loki whispered punching his brothers leg, Thor hissed then punched him back causing Loki to hiss in pain in return, Thor then continued. "Well, you see Sekhmet mentioned to us that she is a skilled warrior like Sif, and well, we though that it would be interesting to see who is the more able Goddess of War?" Loki sighed and buried his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"That would be a very terrible idea." Ra spoke up causally looking at Thor with emotionless eyes.

"Yes, terrible" Loki pipped up "This is a reunification of sorts btween our two realms, why add silly competitions to this?"

"How diplomatic of you." Thor replied whispering to Loki "It would just be for amusement?" he said louder for all to hear.

"For amusement?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow unamused.

"Amusement?" Ra questioned, the two monarchs exchanged looks and grinned "What say you Sekhmet?" Ra asked with a malicious glint in his eye, she returned the look but then shook her head. "Sekhmet, it is for fun?" he added.

"Yes, and we know what happens when I have too much fun jtj (father)." she replied to him as she looked him square in the eyes.

Ra stopped and thought a moment, bowed his head and then with a heavy sigh said. "It is important for you to learn to control yourself better."

Sekhmet sighed deeply "Fine. However prepare yourself, if I should have too much........ Fun." Ra nodded, Thor beamed, and Loki hid his true joy over the victory of what he was able to accomplish in such a short amount of time.

"Later this evening then?" Odin asked looking at the father and daughter.

"Sekhmet?" her father questioned looking at her.

"Yes, later." she replied shifting her eyes over the two brothers, her big light brown eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into an elegant sneer.

 Thor excused himself to inform the Warriors and Sif of the great luck that they had achieved with the impending challenge. Sif was the most excited of all, she smiled proudly and went to prepare. Loki leaned against a shadowy pillar admiring the work he had done when he was startled by the sound of a voice. "So it is true as they said, you indeed do have a silver tongue." Loki turned to the sound of the voice to see Sekhmet staring at him amused.

 "I don't know what you mean?" he replied lying looking impassive.

"Oh, I indeed think you do?" she said as she walked nearer to him, "You will be making a terrible mistake, but I suppose you will need to learn a lesson?"

"Lesson?" Loki asked amused smirking, "I was the one trying to stop all this remember?"

"Were you? Or were you provoking them all with that oh so slippery silver tongue? Surely the Asgardian God of Mischief and Lies is playing a game?"

"Why would I play a game with you Princess?" he asked smirking realizing that she was far too clever to fool, and he admired her greatly for it.

"Oh no, not with me." she smirked in return "You are using me as a pawn in your game, but I will wholeheartedly allow it to continue."

"Then if you found my game out so easily... Why allow it continue?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow to match his devilish smirk. Sekhmet walked closer to him and motioned to him with her index finger to bend low to her level. She grabbed him by the collar pulling him down towards her hard and fast, startling him. She then whispered in his ear in a dark dangerous tone which made him shiver in fear. "Because, great God of Mischief, I too enjoy playing games especially when I know I will win no mater what the cost will be." she pushed him back up with a smile playing on the corner of her lips as her eyes narrowed making her look just as dangerous as her tone of voice, "You do not know what I am capable of."

"No my Ntrt, I do not."

"You call me our name for Goddess, see you are clever Za (Son of) Odin." Sekhmet replied amused patting him on the arm "I believe you know more than you would like to divulge?"

"Perhaps? You are not only uncommonly beautiful, but frighteningly intelligent." Loki replied extraordinarily impressed with her. She looked at him confused and slightly confounded "You think I am uncommonly beautiful? I have never been called such a thing, most males are too terrified of me to speak of such silly things." Loki shifted uncomfortably realizing what he had said to her, and avoided eye contact with her as they stood next to each other in an awkward silently for sometime. He looked down at her slightly nervous then as though his brain, and mouth suddenly conspired against each other before he could stop himself, "Would you care to dance with me? They will be playing music soon."

"I do not dance." she replied flatly, Loki caught her arm as she moved to walk away gently turning her to face him. However she pulled out of his grasp and went to walk away again, Loki using his powers split himself into four illusions of himself trapping her.

"Is it because you do not know how?" they all asked as they disappeared and Loki appeared in front of her once again blocking her.

"Yes, I do not know how." she replied annoyed looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you would do me the honor, I could teach you?" he said with his arms held up and out to his sides as a sign of peace between them.

"No" she said as she moved aside from him.

"But its so easy!" he said as he grasped her right hand in his left, and placed his free arm around her tiny waist leading her in a circle looking down at her smiling with amused eyes. He wondered if she never had indeed danced before, or if she had been lying to him. "See simple?" he said as he spun her around then pulled her back to him, and once more took her hand in his own, he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer still, looking down at her "You learn quite quickly" he stated. Sekhmet pushed him away from her then stormed off. Loki watched slightly hurt that he failed to amuse her, he watched as she walked away to go and sit back next to her father. He once again rested his back against the shadowy pillar watching her, and the rest of the room. As he had said they began to play music one by one the Asgardian Lords came to ask Sekhmet to dance and one by one she turned them all down. "Zat.j (My daughter) I had just seen you dance with the young Prince Loki, you would not dance with anyone at all? You are young and beautiful I ask you nay, command you to dance. Look at your sisters, they all dance." he said pointing them out to her.

"I did not want to dance with him, he forced me to." she replied folding her arms.

"Sekhmet you are uncommonly stubborn." he stated looking at her shaking his head.

"Uncommonly stubborn? I will take that over uncommonly beautiful."

"Loki said that to you?" he asked with a curiously expression, then looked at Loki.

"Yes."

"Take the compliment my child. He spoke the truth." he replied looking back at her.

"I know, and I can not. He makes me feel things." she said softly looking at him concerned.

"I understand, however those feelings are normal and should be enjoyed." he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed it tenderly.

"Enjoyed? Father...Shhhh, he is coming back."

Loki sat back down at the table no longer amused by his mischievous plans, except now his thoughts turned to annoyance. "Za Odin." Ra spoke clearly, and Loki turned to face the King "Will you not dance with my daughter, as you did before? It gladdened my heart to see her dance, though she is too stubborn to admit it I thought I saw a smile forming in the corner of her mouth when she danced with you." Sekhmet looked at her father outraged then stubbornly folded her arms over her chest again glaring at him.

"I would, however she turned me down." Loki replied smiling lightly amused by the Kings words, and his daughters expression "I had even said that I would teach her more, but she still refused."

"Sekhmet, I wish for you to dance with the young Prince. My heart will be gladdened by it. For you are a young, and I wish to see doing things which the young should do."

"As your heart so commands it, I shall go." she sighed in defeat then looked at Loki who smiled at her triumphantly, who then stood up and walked towards her holding out his hand stretching his long fingers to reach her, "Will you again do me the honor Zat Ra by dancing with me?" he asked still smiling over this win, she obligingly took his hand and walked off with him.

"Look, Loki has asked to dance with your rival Sif." Fandral said as he sipped from his goblet of wine.

"He never dances unless Father forces him." Thor replied curiously wondering what his baby brother was up to, he smirked just before he drank a large swig of wine. "Perhaps he will use that silver tongue to good use, and learn something that would be useful for you Sif?"

"I do not need any help from Loki, or anyone else." Sif replied happily "I will destroy that bejeweled little thing." She turned her head to watch Loki and the Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki very gently turned her to his body taking her into his arms. "See the hardest part is over." He said as he looked down at her with bright eyes.

"What do I need to do?" she replied half looking at him and the rest of the crowd to see if she was doing anything correctly.

"I will lead, and you follow, simple enough." catching her gaze, she lightly smiled as if she was nervous "Like before, except watch where my steps go, you will do the mirror image of it."

"I can not see your feet, you are too close to me." she commented as she looked down.

"Oh, right" Loki said as he stepped back "can you see now?"

"Yes." looking up at him, she seemed both nervous and annoyed.

"Okay ready?" he asked nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes I am." she said as she turned her head down to look at his feet.

"Am I that terrible to be with?" Loki asked as he began his lesson, he looked down to see if she was doing as he had instructed, following his steps, "Try looking up. I think you've got it?"

"No, you are not terrible. I just do not want to dance. Oh, however the small fact that you are helping to cause a battle is also rather off putting." she said talking to his boots.

"I can not hear you from my feet." Loki replied smirking at the top of her head, he was pleased that she no longer wore the large sun disk on her head as it would have obstructed his view. Instead she wore a circlet encrusted with stones with a small cobra in an attack pose in the front of it.

"You heard me perfectly well." she stated looking up into his blue green eyes smirking. "How nice everyone dances. It is quite interesting to watch. Like them, they look so happy and in love with each other." she pointed with a nod of her head to her left. Loki turned his head "I wish I was taller, look how much nicer it is when they are of a much closer height to each other. You and I look silly. You are much too tall for me to dance with, I feel like I'm a child dancing with a fully grown adult."

"I do not think it is silly," Loki replied looking at her as he paused before continuing his steps again, "besides you did not want to dance with me anyway?"

"Yes, you are correct. I did not want to dance with you." she agreed shifting her eyes towards the rest of the room her eyes falling on Thor and the rest of the warriors. Loki followed her gaze to see them on his blond perfect brother everyone idolized "Why, would you rather dance with Thor?" Loki asked with darkening eyes. She looked up at Loki unamused and replied. "No, I did not want to dance with anyone, let alone Thor. I want to go home where I am safe from provoking princes and their foolish friends. My father had to guilt me into this, he always does that. _"My heart will be gladdened by it"_ " she mocked rolling her eyes.

Loki suddenly let go of her waist, and hand stopping the dance "Fine, go then." he replied annoyed.

"Don't be stupid," she said annoyed as she poked his chest "you are not awful, and I actually am surprisingly starting to enjoying dancing with you. Even though I know you are trying to make me fight your friend who will lose."

Loki's mouth tugged into a small smile when he heard her say that went to take her into his arms again. As he spun her around playfully Thor walked up behind her and caught her in his strong arms "May I cut in brother?"

"No." Loki replied snatching her back.

"Don't be silly, share brother." he said as he pushed Loki out of the way and took a hold of Sekhmet, and spun her around, but she pushed away from him ending up next to Loki's side looking annoyed.

"I will sit now, the song has ended. Thank you Prince Loki." she said with a nod of her head then she pushed her way through the crowed room.

"Why did you do that Thor?" Loki asked glaring at him with furious eyes.

"I wanted to do my Princely duty, I thought you would share... However, I think that my baby brother has been enchanted by this barbarian Princess?"

"Enchanted?" Loki scoffed, "Do you not have a battle to be planning out?"

"It is all ready." Thor replied then boldly commented as he nudged Loki, "Brother, she is quite beautiful is is not?"

"I suppose?" he replied looking at Thor then back to Sekhmet "I mean, she does have a pleasing figure, and eyes, and she is quite quick witted, and extremely intelligent?"

"So, why not chase her while she is here? Loki, I do not see any harm in that?" Thor smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"She does not like to be chased, or well she doesn't seem to like much of anything." Loki eyed his brother with a smirk.

"Use that silver tongue, you have been gifted with." Thor nudged him in the side smirking back.

"That does not seem to work on her." Loki replied softly watching her.

"You have no hope then." Thor said sadly with a laugh as he put his arm around his brother's shoulders affectionately "Too bad, what a conquest she could have been, but it would not hurt to try."

Loki looked at his brother and smiled "Perhaps? Well, when will this match take place."

"How about now." Thor replied with a raised eyebrow and let go of Loki "Can we all have your attention please." Thor's voice boomed over the crowed "As it is an Asgardian tradition at feasts, we have the honor of have a competitive match that will take place between our two realms. Purely for fun of course." He sad as he laughed "The Lady Sif will compete in combat against the Princess Sekhmet for bragging rights over who indeed is the greatest of the greats. Will you both come forward?"

Sif eagerly had changed out of her festive gown, and was back in her armor ready for her fight, Sekhmet however walked over to them still dressed in her elegant gold dress, crown, and jewels.

"Will you be fighting in that?" Thor asked her, but just as soon as he spoke Sekhmet's dress had changed into magnificent armor, consisting of an elegant dainty gold breast plate, with gold gauntlets to match, tight fitting leggings, gold boots, and the same pectoral collar and eye necklace.

"Can we get this over with." Sekhmet replied, Thor looked at her amazed and nodded.

"What will you fight with?" Thor asked.

"I will use my knives." Sif replied spinning them around in her attempt to intimidate Sekhmet before her.

"I will use nothing." Sekhmet added plainly looking slightly bored.

"But you need a weapon to fight with?" Loki said shocked looking at her as she met his eyes.

"I am a weapon." she said softly then turned her head away from him to look at Sif, "You, hurry up." she commanded to Sif whom glared back at her annoyed for the tone she had used "And if the rest of you want to join in on the "amusement" you are most welcome... I will even make it fair for you, I will not use my full powers, only my strength and speed."

"Fine, we will be done in a moment anyway." Sif replied getting into her attack pose.

"Indeed we will." Sekhmet said standing still with a an expression on her face that was mixed between a sneer and a smile.

"Clear the area." Thor commanded and everyone did as he said. Odin, Frigga, and Ra sat down in the area that had been made for them to sit.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Odin asked looking at Ra "They all are a bit too confident. Sekhmet may get hurt?"

"She will not be hurt, they will." Ra replied smiling "We all need that reminder now and again."

"This is true. How hurt?"

"Nothing that will cause serious injury." he replied lightly.

"Jtj," one of Ra's sons said with a bow "We all will be ready, should something happen."

"Yes, Anubis, I wish Hathor to come sit with me." Ra replied, his son nodded and went to inform the rest of his six siblings.

"What might happen?" Odin asked warily.

"Nothing that can not be handled." Ra replied reassuringly patting his arm. "Though your feasting hall might need repairing after?"

"Unfortunately with those two boys, this happens quite often." Frigga said with a small smile, Ra nodded and set his eyes on his youngest child. His eldest daughter Hathor came and occupied the seat next to her father ready for when she might be needed.

Once the large crowd had been cleared off to the sides Sekhmet and Sif still remained, the warriors,Thor, and Loki stood off to the side ready and waiting.

"I apologize in advance for what I will do to you." Sekhmet said before she took a step back.

"I doubt I'll need an apology." Sif replied stiffly.

"Ready," Thor asked them both.

"Yes, and do remember." Sekhmet replied smirking at him "Do join in, I would love to fight each and everyone of you once I have destroyed her." Thor and the others looked at each other slightly worried.

Soon the fight began, Sif tried blow after blow with her collapsible staff which turned into knives aiming to knock her down, but missed Sekhmet each time, she was so agile, that hardly anyone could know where she would be next. Sif received a blow from Sekhmet that sent her into a pillar, crushing it into bits and the crowed gasped. Sekhmet leaped in the air landed in front of Sif pulling her out of the rubble and flipped her over her head as though she was a doll. Sif landed luckily on her feet, and tried to trip down Sekhmet with her staff, but failed as she fell to the floor. Thor and the others watched in amazement at how this tiny thing had been working effortlessly to keep ten steps ahead of their friend. Sif receive blow after blow, blood trickling from her nose, and a cut under her eye as Sekhmet had caught Sif's weapon and elegantly swung it into her face. Sif felt to the floor and shook her head trying to wake herself from the blow to her head. Sekhmet wasted no time and grabbed Sif by the back of her poney tail wrapping it around her hand and slamming her head against the floor. Sif pushed off the floor and quickly kicked Sekhmet on her chest which caused her to stumbled slightly, Sekhmet let go of Sif's hair who then quickly stood up.

"Should we step in?" Volstagg asked wincing at as he watched Stif take another beating.

"No, Sif can do this." Thor replied slowly losing his confidence in her, but never giving up hope.

"She hasn't even once touched Sekhmet." Hogun said looking at them worried.

"Wait, just give it a moment." Fandral replied

Sif came back hoping for vengeance, this time able to knock Sekhmet once to the floor with a slide kick.

"Lets go." Thor said as he summoned his prized hammer and the Warriors Three followed, Loki included. They had hoped that together they would be able to form a better advantage, but she was too great a match for even them while working together. Each of them challenged her, Thor even using Mjolnir on Sekhmet which was deflected by her as she crossed her arms over her head as she slid underneath him caused him to go flying into the other room through the wall. One by one she picked them off sending them each through a wall or two. Loki, Thor, and Hogun were left still able to fight Sif having been sent through at least 3 of the walls of the palace during a extremely heated fight between herself Sekhmet and Fandral. Hogun had finally knock Sekhmet over while she had been distracted by Loki who she had her hands gripped around his neck, they both fell to the floor as Hogun tripped her with a staff. She quickly recovered and went after Hogun after she flipped over Loki who fell on his back knocking the wind out of him. Sekhmet and Hogun fought elegantly hand to hand, though Loki suspected she had slowed the fight to make a show for all who watched. Thor traded places with Hogun, but as they did so Sekhmet grasped at Thor's arm swinging it, using his hammer to her advantage sending Hogun flying into Loki before he could react. They both flew off into differing directions, Hogun into a wall breaking it clean through while Loki flew into into a pillar. He hit the pillar hard sliding down it hitting his nose and cheek, causing blood to freely run down his face and neck. He rose up still ready to fight, but saw Thor sparing with Sekhmet so he thought to come at her from behind. Sensing this she grabbed at Thor's hammer once more, and used her keen agility to slid underneath between his legs. Sekhmet looked at Loki her eyes turning quickly to red, she charged at him but was knocked over by Thor with the blow of his hammer sending her flying across the room she slowed herself down with a backwards flip and paused to regain her train of thought. She quickly recovered, and she flew at Loki her eyes now solid red. She smirked exposing her teeth which had somehow turned into sharp fangs, a frightening hungry expression filled her as she locked her eyes only on Loki. He looked at her suddenly feeling his blood run cold, unsure of how to react, he clearly could tell something was not right. He ran past her to his brother for them both to aid each other, but she made a quick calculated move flipping Thor over, by using his strength against him knocking him down cold with his hammer with one skillfully elegant motion. She grabbed Loki by the neck slamming him onto the cold hard floor. She looked down at him with a raving hunger, digging her nails deep into his neck he gasped at the sharp pain that pierced his flesh, as she climbed on top of his chest pinning him down.


End file.
